Sirius BlackStalker
by Ana Maria Jessica Maurine
Summary: This is a story in which Sirius Black stalks my character. She eventually Loves him though. There is one or two kissing scenes so beware. Sirius lovers beware.


This is obviously chapter 1. Its one of my first fics. Please no flames. This is a past rp near Christmas. R/R.

--------------

Roxy walked up the dungeon steps to wait for Ellie and Tenna. She stopped at the oak door in the entrance hall. She heard footsteps and turned around hoping it was Tenna or Ellie. She sighed and conjured up an arm chair, it was just Sirius. She sat down waiting for Tenna and Ellie.

"Hey Roxy." Sirius said waving. He walked over and conjured up a chair for himself. "Watcha doing?" he asked.

"Waiting for someone. Leave me alone." She got up seeing Tenna and Ellie walking down the steps.

"Come on Roxy." Tenna said opening the front doors. Sirius started to get up. "No, bad boy Sirius, stay!" He sat back down. "Good boy." They laughed as they walked out the doors to Hogsmeade.

Sirius quietly walked behind them, tree to tree. Roxy heard a noise and turned around. Sirius went behind a tree. She shrugged not seeing anyone and went back into conversation with Tenna and Ellie.

They arrived at the Three Broomsticks Pub and sat at an empty table in the corner. They started talking in hushed voices and Sirius sat at a table close. He leaned in to see what they were saying.

"Tenna, you need to tell your bro to stop following me. He's like a stalker or something." Roxy said. They were leaned to the center of the table drinking butter beer.

"I know what you mean. It's kind of creepy." Ellie replied. She took a sip of her drink and looked at Tenna.

"You're both right. At the Christmas ball, if he asks you, Roxy, say yes and tell him I want to see him. I'll tell him then." She looked around and Sirius leaned back to his own table. "Don't look now but stalker boy is here."

She turned around and saw him. "You know he gets nervous when _I_ talk to him. He's fine talking to me. Be right back." She got up and walked over to Sirius's table. "Hey."

Sirius shook a little. "H-h-hey R-R-Roxy." He forced a little smile. "You know how the dance is coming up...?" He said looking down.

"Yeah. What about it?" She looked over at Tenna and Ellie. She smiled. They snickered as Sirius continued to be nervous.

"W-w-will you g-g-go to th-th-the dance with m-m-me?" He asked looking up for a second.

She looked over at her table where her friends were nodding. She grinned. "S-s-sure." She said imitating Sirius. "You know I wuvs you!" she gave him a hug and he blushed bright crimson. She walked back to the table and sat down. "That's done."

Sirius walked out of the pub and back in to the castle. The dance was the next nigh and everything had to be perfect. He shined his shoes and grabbed his money. He went back to Hogsmeade to buy her a special Christmas present.

Roxy and Tenna and Ellie laughed as they walked out of the pub. They headed into Zonko's to get presents for Remus, James, and Sirius.

They finished in a few minutes and headed back to there common rooms to get ready for the ball.

Sirius stopped at a jewelry shop and looked around. He spotted a diamond bracelet and bought it. He wrapped up the box and put a bow on the top. He got a gift from Zonko's for Ellie, Remus, James, and Tenna. Peter had been expelled the previous year.

Roxy was in the Gryffindor tower with Tenna and Ellie. They were trying on their dresses for the ball. Roxy's dress was long and black. It had a v-neck and long black sleeves that covered her fingers. It had green lining and it went to her feet on which she had high black boots that came to her knee. Her heel was three inches high and her boots also had a green stripe running down the outside of each. Ellie's and Tenna's were indescribable. Roxy also had her hair up in a bun with black hair sticks.

They put their regular clothes on and put their gowns away. Roxy put her's in a bag and walked out to head down to her own common room. It was getting late and she was kind of tired. She walked into to the entrance hall just as Sirius was walking in. It was 9'o clock at night and her had a few bags in his hands.

"Hey Roxy!" he said waving and hurrying upstairs to the Gryffindor tower to wrap the presents he had bought.

"Hi..."She said watching him hurry. She walked down the dungeon steps to the Slytherin common room. She got her stuff ready for a shower and threw her dress on her trunk. She went into the bathroom to take her shower.

------------

You like? It's longer than my usual chapter would be. I'm bored so I'm typing. It's something I do. Like I said before, r/r!


End file.
